Eternal Sunlight
by deathbone20
Summary: Sequel to Crime of Eternity. When the misunderstood villain Horatius was no more, his two accomplices have achieved their goal. The past has changed and the future destroyed. Will Jack survive this new timeline? (Part One of the Big Four origin story)
1. Chapter 1

Father Time murdered. His killer suffered the same fate. Guardians in peril. And Jack Frost stranded in a distant past with an immortal wound. When the misunderstood villain Horatius was no more, his two accomplice, Hercules and Sir George, continued his absurd quest to kill the three maidens in the past to save the world from the dark future.

* * *

 **Part 1 of 8: The Girl**

"Hurry! Hide!" The girl with golden long hair pushed Jack inside a closet, hiding him from her mother. "If she sees you, you'll be dead."

Then Jack told her. "But I'm not alive anymore, I mean. I'm a winter spirit. Did you forget?"

The girl Rapunzel pushed him hard inside the closet and immediately shut it.

Mother Gothel called her sweet girl again, "Rapunzel! Let down your hair! How many times do I have to call you?"

"I'm here! I'm here, mother!" Rapunzel threw her hair down for her mother to climb on. Once the old woman came in, she was greet by the blond girl with a tight embrace.

"Mother! You got back early."

Mother Gothel said, "I was away for almost an hour now, flower."

"Oh, right."

Then they heard a loud sneeze. Rapunzel froze still, keeping her arms around her mother. However, Gothel tried to push her away. "What are you doing, Rapunzel? Did someone sneeze?"

"No! It was I!" Rapunzel said, trying to cover Jack. "It is just me… I sneezed. It is pretty dusty. Need more cleaning." The young girl picked up a brush and start cleaning up the place.

"What have you been doing, child? I thought you cleaned the place already while I was away." Gothel said.

What Rapunzel did for the past thirty minutes was listening to Jack's stories and his adventures across time. She doesn't believe his stories but she believes in his powers. Jack showed her his tricks with those ice. Rapunzel has never seen something like that.

"Rapunzel? Answer me." Gothel said.

"Oh, I was reading…"

"Which book?"

"I can't remember. I read a lot of books."

Gothel glared at the book shelves. "We have only three."

Rapunzel made an awkward laugh, trying to keep it cool. However, her mother immediately knows what she's doing.

"You are hiding something." Mother Gothel turned and started looking around.

"No! I'm not hiding anything!" But that doesn't stop Gothel from searching the place. She went to Rapunzel's bedroom and checked everything inside. While her mother was busy, the closet opened and Jack came out with distress. He exhaled and coughed after coming out from it.

"You didn't clean the closet." He commented.

"Hey! I cleaned a few minutes ago." Rapunzel reacted.

"Who are you talking to, my dear?" Mother Gothel saw her child talking to a wall alone.

"I…" Rapunzel noticed that Gothel can't see Jack. "You… you can't see him?"

Jack Frost just stayed there floating beside the blond girl.

"Rapunzel, I did not know you have an imaginary friend." Mother Gothel assumed because her little flower was always alone in the tower. "Now tell me… what's your friend's name?"

"Um… Jack." Rapunzel answered, still confused.

Acting like she's an understanding mother, Gothel imagined that her daughter's imaginary friend greets her and so she greets back. "Hello, sir Jack. How did you know about my daughter?"

Jack remained silent, trying not to make a sound.

Without a replay, Gothel said. "Okay. You two met at the tower. A traveler with stories of the outside world." Mother Gothel plays along. "You are so adorable, Rapunzel. Making your imaginary friends. I see this boy is pretty handsome. Let me guess. Silver hair. Blue eyes. Great smile."

Rapunzel wanted to say Jack was not imaginary but then she turned and saw the winter spirit waving his hands, telling her to stop.

So she did.

"Yes. My imaginary friend. You know how things go when you are alone in the tower for sixteen years." Rapunzel said with a smile.

"Right." Mother Gothel went up to her room to wash herself. "Just prepare for our meal. I really hungry after a long walk to the market."

"Okay, mother." Rapunzel kept on smiling until Mother Gothel went inside her room and shut the door. Then the girl sighed, knowing her mother did not suspect anything. Jack flies around the place checking her paintings on the wall, almost the entire room was filled with colorful drawings. "You made all of these?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Sure. But I'm not into art or anything but… this is fantastic." Jack commented.

"Which one do you like?"

The winter spirit looked around to see which is better. Then he saw one just above the fireplace. "Oh, I like that one." Jack can feel something about the painting. A hidden feeling. Mixed with loneliness and curiosity. A picture of Rapunzel watching the sky lanterns. "You like Sky Lanterns, right?"

"Lanterns? Those are lanterns?"

"You didn't know." Jack can now see the big picture. She has an overprotective mom. "How long are in here? I mean, have you been-?" But he was interrupted in mid-sentence.

"Tell me! Tell me all about it!" Rapunzel wanted to know. She's curious like a cat. "Why are those laterns appear in every birthday?"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jack wanted to tell her he has no idea what those floating lights are or where it came from. "I don't know. I just know they are Sky Lanterns made by the Chinese. They call it… what's that name, um… Ko. Koming.. Ah! Kongming lantern." Jack got that information from watching Discovery Channel.

Then the girl asked, "What are Chinese?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a thief was on the run for his life. He stole a crown from a grand castle along with two thugs who he ditched them a few minutes ago. Then he heard horses coming to his direction. The castle guards are after him.

"Oh, boy." The dashing Flynn Rider ran deep into the woods, trying to lose them however, the horse of the high guard somehow manage to find him. It is strange but that stallion has some good nose. He can smell the stench of the culprit.

Flynn went to the bushes, trying to lose the horse but it was no use. The horse gallops over the bushes, getting close to the thief. "What kind of animal are you?"

Then, with an unexpected turn, a powerful orange light appeared right in front of him. The horse stopped and neighed in terror as a large man came out from the blinding light. Flynn manage to stop right away before he bumped the big guy. "Um, hello?"

He looked at the man's massive muscles and armor. He looked like a Viking. Flynn tried to talk to him, "Thanks for the help, man. You scared that bothersome horse away." The thief said, trying to catch his breath.

Then the larger man speaks, "Eugene Fitzherbert?" He mentioned the thief's real name.

"What? How did you know my name?" Flynn began to feel uncomfortable.

"Just now." The large man grabbed the thief and pulled out his axe.

"Whoa! Whoa, wait! What are you going to do with that?"

The man answered, "Change history."

* * *

Right back to the tower, immediately, Jack felt the gem glow in his pocket. He reached for it to see what's wrong. "Oh, no." Jack starts to understand the gem's extreme glow.

"Why? What is it?" Rapunzel asked.

The gem spoke. **Timeline has been changed.**

"They are here." Then a flash of light opened right in front of them, starting to consume everything around it. "What happened? What did I do wrong?" Jack watched as the entire tower room crumbling into the bright light. It is the same light that caught Tooth. Behind him, Rapunzel froze in fright and confusion as she saw the incoming bright tendrils.

"What is that?" The girl asked.

"I... I don't know." Jack tried to pull himself together and think of a way out. The guardian grabbed the girl and flew away from the white vortex. It started to pull everything into it like a black hole. The tower, the mountains, the entire forest and the entire land are pulled right in to that luminous vortex.

Unfortunately, it was too strong for the guardian to get away. He embraced the blond girl tight and told her "Hold on."

And she did. Tight like a baby holding on to her mom.

The two were pulled towards the ominous light and disappeared.

The past and the future are gone.

There is only _now_.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Father Time murdered. His killer suffered the same fate. Guardians in peril. And Jack Frost stranded in a distant past with an immortal wound. When the misunderstood villain Horatius was no more, his two accomplices have achieved their goal. The past has been changed and the future will never be the same again. Will Jack survived this new timeline?

* * *

 **Part 2 of 8: Now**

There was the void. There was nothing left. No light. No heat. All of your senses will not work for there is nothing.

Time has been destroyed entirely. The world that was once full of wonders erased. Joy. Sadness. Heroes. Villains. Princes and Princesses. Adults and children. Sun and moon. All of them disappeared in a flash.

But there is one thing that still exist in the void. It is the gem of the old Father Time.

It began to crack like a hatching egg. A glimmering light comes out. A very warm light that fills the cold void.

It was Life.

The gem shattered and exploded, releasing rays of light throughout the void filling it with Life. The golden light shifted into liquid energy and began to flow like a river and thus Time was reborn.

However, it did not flow like a river. It just spins around and became a cosmic puddle in great void. It doesn't flow anymore.

* * *

"Jack!" He heard her voice. "Jack, wake up!"

The pale boy opened his eyes like it was his first time waking up from a long dream. He sat up and turned to his side and saw the blond girl with him. "Rapunzel? What- what happened?" He looked around and found a lot of people wearing strange clothes. Some are old and some are pretty strange. They are in the heart of the town of Burgess. These people here were confused and lost in the town. Jack recognized Jamie Bennett and his sister Sophie. Those two were also confused why there were so many people in their town. Strange looking people.

"You passed out." Rapunzel answered Jack's question.

"How long?" Jack's head hurt like some rock hit him.

Then another answered his question. "Two days." It was Hiccup, the boy he saved from the Viking period. Behind him was Astrid and his Viking companions. Surprisingly, their dragons are with them. A lot of dragons.

But Jack was more surprised to see him in their current time period. "How? I thought I lost you and Astrid back to your time. By the way, I didn't mean to ditch you guys."

"Jack." His fellow guardians, Aster Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandman and North, were there with him but have some bad news. "The future is gone, Jack. It is like... it disappeared."

Puzzled by the fast events that happened, "Wait. Can you tell me guys what is really going on? Last time I remember I was at the tower with Rapunzel and then this flash of light appeared and-."

"That is that time that Time died. Completely obliterated." Bunnymund said. "We lost."

"How is this possible? If Time is dead, why are we still here?"

Tooth clarified to the confused winter spirit. "Somehow, we survived the end of Time. But without it, all of the people who lived in different time periods are all here overpopulating the world we are living. And also, when Time is gone, there are no more changes. Trees stopped growing, mortals don't age anymore and also the world stopped revolving around the sun." She pointed at the bright sun above them. "So this place will be daylight... like forever."

Jack asked them. "Now what's our next move? How can we restore Time?"

North made an answer which is not good to hear. "Unfortunately, we have no idea. We tried to look for a replacement for Father Time however we were too late. All of the cosmic beings disappeared after that flash of light. We tried to contact them but there is no use."

"We even tried to contact the Man in the Moon." Tooth said.

"And? What did he say?"

"He's no longer there." Bunnymund told him a horrifying news. "The Man in the Moon is gone. Literally, the moon disappeared from the night sky. There is nothing left even the stars doesn't appear. I feel bad for those people from the other side."

then Jack noticed Sandy seemed to be silent lately. "What's wrong with him?"

Tooth said. "Before this thing happened, we discovered that the Thinker did it. He pulled the strings. He manipulated Horatius to kill Father Time. He's pretty sad right now. Upset at the same time."

Hiccup then approached the Guardians holding on to hope that things will get better and also wanting to hear their plan. "So, how are you guys going to restore this...things?" It looks like he can see the guardians without the help of the gem. Strangely, everyone can see them now. Jack can see people watching and staring at them.

Jack answered, "We are still figuring out what's going on."

"Fill us up, man. I mean, tell us everything you know." Hiccup said.

"It's complicated."

"Can you make it simple? Like _Bad man stole something and destroys everything._ " Rapunzel suggested.

And so Jack made his best. "Bad guy killed Father Time. Father Time dies and so no one is protecting Time and so bad guy hired men to kill people from the past and there you have it. Time died."

Rapunzel and Hiccup just remained silent but confused. Both have no idea who Father Time is.

Suddenly, the Sandman got an idea what to do next. _Death_. He spelled out the word with his golden sand.

The guardians knew what he meant. Finally, they have found a way to restore Time. It is Father Time's older brother. North liked the idea but he asked, "How can we find Death anyway? We don't even know what happened to him."

Then Sandman nodded indicating that there is only one way to find Death. They have to _summon_ him.

"We are not going to do that." Aster disagrees with the dream guardian. "We will not do that."

"Um... do what?" Rapunzel asked. She and Hiccup were listening to the whole conversation behind Jack.

"Sandman wants us to summon Death and the only way to do that is to kill someone." North doesn't like it too. But they need him more than ever. "If we are going to do this, who will do it?" Everyone's silent. They simply cannot do. But someone has to do it. Who will that be?

Jack looked around and saw everyone hesitating. They have second thoughts about it. Jack knew there will be no one who can do it and so he volunteered.

"I'll do it." Said the old man North. He made the quick decision before Jack. He pulled out his sword and prepared to pierced his chest with it.

"NORTH! DON'T!" The guardians screamed in which the old man stopped. "You cannot do this!" Tooth begged, tugging the sword away but her tiny arms cannot move the old man. "Please! Don't do this! We need you!"

"Don't worry about it." Father Christmas said with a big smile. "When this is over, I'll be back."

Jack, Aster and Sandman jumped towards the old man trying to stop him. Unfortunately, the blade has pushed through and light burst out from North's chest. The white light eventually turned dark and then wrapped lifeless body of the great Father Christmas. The crawling darkness eventually turned into a dark cloak and formed a slender figure. The guardians moved away and watched as North's body was possessed by the dark entity Death.

Everyone paused but were shocked to see the shadowy entity right before them. Rapunzel and Hiccup cannot fathom what they saw. They have never seen Death so up close.

The entity opened its cold blank eyes to the guardians and the people accompanying them. He then turned to the town of Burgess filled with people from different time periods. Death frowned and grunted. "Where is Horatius?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
